Edward my best friend or More?
by mysterywriter12
Summary: Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends forever Bella has always secretly loved him, but after she over hears a conversation she thinks twice about her feelings can edward change her mind? RATED M ExB maybe? First fanfic story please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends forever Bella has always secretly loved him, but after she over hears a conversation she thinks twice about her feelings can edward change her mind? RATED M ExB(maybe?) First fanfic story please review!**

**Disclamier: sadly i do not own edward but i do in my dreams lol**

**EDWARD MY BEST FRIEND OR…**

**EDWARD MY BEST FRIEND OR…. MORE?**

Edward and I have always been best friends for as long as I can remember he has also been a "ladies man" for as long as I can remember also. But he never really seemed interested in having any significant other. I couldn't deny the feelings I had toward Edward and I had always been secretly happy when he turned down the numerous girls that threw themselves at him. But I wasn't perfect enough to ever deserve him so I always blocked those feelings out and hid them deep down in my heart wishing that one day Edward and I would be more than just friends.

Just then I heard a horn honking outside interrupting my day dream that would be Alice and Edward coming to pick me up to go to school. I ran down the stairs and as usual tripped scrapping my hands on the bottom of the wood step

_Shit _I muttered. I quickly ran to the drawer in the kitchen where I kept a fist aid kit just incase I quickly cleaned up my hands and but band aids over the cuts

Come on Bella were going to be late if you don't hurry up. Alice yelled out the window.

Boy was she lying they drove like lunatics there was no way we were going to be late for school we'd probably end up 5 minutes early.

"Well good morning to you two Alice, hi Edward I said as I slid into the car.

Alice poked her tongue at me and Edward just chuckled

"Well hi to you to Bella". And with that we drove off to school and like I said we weren't late we were 6 minutes early ugh Alice can be such a drama queen sometimes. Alice walked over to her boyfriend Jasper they were so cute together me and Edward just sat on the bench talking about the new episode of prison break. Edwards and I were in a argument on if reality TV was really "reality" when the bell rang we walked to our first class we had most of our classes together as Edward walked in girls flirted with him as usual and a couple even slipped him notes. We finally reached our seats in the back me and Edward sat together in most of our classes the girls didn't like the fact that him and I were so close. But we were only friends and it would always be that way. After we sat down Edward started going through the notes girls gave him chuckling at some of them I hated when girls threw themselves at Edward I noticed on of the notes from the genetic popular Lauren Captain of cheerleading team I waited for him to open it but suddenly he seemed distracted opps I noticed him looking at my hands that sat in my lap, Edward was always making fun of me at how clumsy I was but no matter what he was always there to catch me.

"You see" I was beginning to explain when he stopped me mid sentence.

" No need Bella you've been my best friend for forever let me guess you were daydreaming and realized we were outside and tried to hurry and run down the stairs and tripped" He just sat their smiling crookedly.

"What ever" I said embarrassed as my cheeks turned tomato red.

"Does that mean I'm right? He asked. But before I could answer his hand brushed my cheek making me blush even more.

"Wow Bella I _make you blush_ hmm I wonder" and with that said he grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his.

I was shocked by what he just did why was he acting like this? I was expecting him to let my hand go after a few seconds but instead he just moved my hand so it sat on his leg

I couldn't stop from blushing this made him smile even more.

"So I guess I do make you blush"

"Whatever Edward, it's just really hot in here" I said

"Yeah right you mean it's really hot between us" he smirked while saying this; I knew he was just joking.

"That's not what I meant" but that only caused me to blush more omg why did he have to affect me like this.

"Its okay Bella you can stop trying to explain I know what you meant" he smiled his crooked smile at me making my heart jump. Damn I hope he can't hear my heart beating.

"Yeah, Whatever", and with that said I removed my hand from his and focused all of my attention on class. After 40 minutes of sitting listening to Mr. Harris ramble on about something that happened in World War 1 and watching Edward and Lauren pass notes to each other the bell rang. Thank god, I really needed some time to think about what just happened so I decided to skip my next class. I quickly ran to my truck and turned on some music; music always helps me think and calms my nerves just then Taylor Swift Teardrops on my Guitar came on I think I finally get the meaning of the song

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

the only thing that's keep me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do

The only thing I could come up with was that Edward was my best friend and that's all he'd ever be I not the type of girl Edward would fall in love with any feeling I felt for him I just had to ignore them and be happy that we were even friends. Boys like Edward always ended up with girls like Lauren and I know even though he'd never admit it that he has feeling for her I could tell because whenever she wrote him a note or flirted with him his face would instantly brighten.

I spent the rest of the period sitting in my car just listening to music and thinking about how I could possibly avoid spending so much time with Edward with out him feeling like I didn't want to be friends with him. I felt my phone vibrate it was Edward what did he want I picked up the phone but no one answered I just heard talking in the background I guess he didn't hang up his phone. I was about to hang up when I heard him and his friend Chad talking.

"Dude why do you keep calling bella, you act like you like her." Chad said

"She's my best friend I'm just worried" Edward said defensively

"I'm just saying you act like you like her as more than a friend."

Edward started to laugh, laugh how could he laugh at that.

"What makes you think I like bella she's not the type of girl I would date she's only my friend."

"Well it doesn't look that way to me you two are always together and you're always messing with her, I've head some of the things you guys talk about"

"Were best friends we always act like that I just mess with bella because I _know_ she likes me and it's funny how she reacts when I tell her things, I don't have those kind of feeling for her." After he said that I hung up the phone. Stupid touch screen phones. I wanted to cry so badly but I wouldn't let Edward make me cry. How could he say that I know he was just saying we were friends but did he have to say it like that? I was sure now that it would be easy for me to avoid Edward whether it hurt him or not.

I checked my watch it was 2 minutes from lunch I got out of my car and headed into school. The bell rang just as I entered I was first in line I took advantage of this and quickly got my food and went to go eat in Mrs. Johnson class she was my second period teacher she always understood when I needed time to myself.

"Hi Mrs. Johnson, sorry something came up and I just needed some time to think" I said as I entered the class

"Hi Miss. Swan, don't worry just take a seat and I'll give you the notes from class. With that said I felt relived Mrs. Johnson was my favorite teacher she was always understanding.

I took the notes and finished eating my lunch I wondered if Edward noticed I wasn't in class today, probably not Lauren had this class with us I'm sure she kept him busy ugh how I wished I could make Edward feel the things she made him feel. I had to stop thinking about Edward as more than a friend I quickly blocked the thoughts I just had and finished eating my lunch. The bell rang and I got up said goodbye to Mrs. Johnson

"Bye Bella" she responded and I left the class. My next class was biology which I had with Edward this was my favorite class obviously because Edward and I had it together but even more because Lauren didn't have this class with us. But for some reason I kind of didn't want to face Edward right now, but I have no choice as I walked into class I noticed Edward was already sitting in the back at our table before I could even sit down he started questioning me.

"Where have you been I've been calling you and you just ignored my calls?"

"Ohh my phone must be on silent I said and just sat down not even caring that he was worried about me.

"I began to take out my notebook when I noticed Edward staring at me from the corner of my eyes

"What are you looking at?" I asked annoyed

"Are you mad at me" Edward asked almost feeling offended that I even talked to him like that

"No Edward" I said hoping he would leave me alone

"You seem like you are, but whatever I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tonight and watch movies with me and Alice."

"No I'm busy tonight, sorry."

"Oh so… um what are you doing" Edward said seeming curious.

"Just something's I need to take care of."

"Oh well can't you do that later, Alice will be disappointed if you don't come" Edward asked

I really didn't give a shit whose feeling I hurt right now and I damn sure didn't want to spend the entire day with Edward.

"No I can't" was all I said

"So where were you for second block and lunch?"

"I just needed some time to myself" will he just leave me alone, why doesn't he just go and find Lauren and talk to her. I really needed to pay attention so I just started to ignore Edward.

Mr. Donavan began to explain a new project we were working on he said to pick a partner

"So Bella I guess were pa-…. I quickly walked over to mike and asked if he wanted to work with me before Edward could finish his sentence I knew he would agree just then Edward walked up to me with a confusing look on his face

"I thought we were going to be partners?"

"Sorry I already asked mike and he said yes"

"But… I…I…I mean" Mr. Cullen can you please pick a partner" suddenly a bunch of girls rushed to his side. You could tell he didn't want to be bothered with girls drooling over him.

"Um Angela will you be my partner" asked Edward. Smart move he knew that Angela wouldn't drool over him.

"Um sure I guess Edward" Angela said.

"Thanks" Edward mumbled.

"Okay enough of this go back to work girls". said Mr. Donavan

I really wish everything was normal between me and Edward because I really didn't feel like working with Mike. I knew he liked me, he always asked me on dates and I felt bad every time I turned him down.

"So are you and Edward mad at each other or something" Mike asked out of nowhere.

"No not really I just really wanted to work with you." I said making mike blush at my tone of voice and the words I just spoke to him.

"Well I'm really happy you choose me as a partner" he said chuckling a little

It was easy working with mike he was a really cool person when he wasn't asking me out

Edward P.O.V

What's with Bella did I say something to her, why was she so mad at me? For as long as I can remember Bella and I have always worked together I can't believe she would rather work with Mike then me I was her best friend, right? Out the corner of my eyes I saw Mike and Bella talking it seemed more like flirting to me whatever I'm just overreacting there has to be a logical reason Bella doesn't want to work with me I'll ask her in gym class

B.O.V

I rushed out of the class to bad I would still have to see him in

Gym class I knew he would want to know why I chose to work with mike instead of him.

I walked into gym a changed quickly I had this class with Alice and of course Edward we had most of our classes together……just my luck I walked out the locker room and saw Alice

"What's up Bella, did Edward ask you to come over tonight?"

"Um yeah he did….. but I kind of already have plans tonight?

When I told Edward that I didn't actually have plans but after class Edward's friend Chad came up to me asked me out I didn't really want to but I said yes.

"Oh what kind of plans?"

"Well Alice I have a date?" I didn't really want to tell her

"O M G you do, do you know what this means MAKEOVER" Alice screamed

"No Alice please it's just a date I don't need a makeover"

"Isabella Marie Swan you will come to my house and do what I say"

For a small person Alice can be scary so just agreed not like I had a choice.

"Fine Alice"

"Yay omg this is going to be awesome"

"Yeah great"

Just then Edward walked up.

"hey, what's up?

He asked me more than Alice

"Nothing Edward but guess what Bella's going—

"Um Alice we need to go coach is calling us"

"Wait—"Edward yelled"

Alice and I walked over to the other side of the field. I avoided Edward for the rest of the class mostly cause we were playing all girl games so he couldn't try and talk to me I ran and changed and got to my truck before he could try and talk to me to bad I still had to meet Alice for my makeover great.

C.P.O.V

Today in school I asked Bella out I was happy to know that Edward didn't have feelings for her because I know I did she just so beautiful her eyes, her lips man I can't wait for tonight

Shit there's Edward I still don't know how he's going to act about me and Bella's date well whatever he doesn't like her I'll just tell him.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Nothing, um have you seen Bella?"

"Um no— no I mean why?

"Oh no reason I think she's mad at me or something" he said frustrated

"Oh"

"Yup oh Chad you want to come over tonight were having a movie night you could come chill"

"Sounds good, but I got plans tonight, sorry dude"

"Oh you going on a date" he said joking

"Yeah I am actually"

"Oh well who's the lucky girl or maybe she's unlucky"

"whatever man actually I'm going with Bella"

"Bella you mean Bella, my best friend" he said surprised.

"Yeah man well I got to go get ready for tonight"

"Yeah whatever"

E.P.O.V

Damn Bella ran and changed maybe she's in the parking lot I really need to talk to her

Maybe Chad knows where she is? I walked over to him

"Hey man what's up?"

"Nothing, um have you seen Bella?"

"Um no— no I mean why?"

Damn why is he so nervous what does he know

"Oh no reason I think she's mad at me or something" I say frustrated

"Oh"

What's up with him today seriously?

"Yup oh Chad you want to come over tonight were having a movie night you could come chill"

"Sounds good, but I got plans tonight, sorry dude"

"Oh you going on a date" I said joking he never dates anyone he says their not his type

"Yeah I am actually" oh well maybe someone is his type

"Oh well who's the lucky girl or maybe she's unlucky"

"Whatever man actually I'm going with Bella" did he just say Bella my best friend?

"Bella you mean Bella, my best friend" I said surprised. Please let him say he knows another Bella please

"Yeah man well I got to go get ready for tonight" crap.

"Yeah whatever" I can't believe he asked her out after what he did to me today— oh I guess that's why he did that to make sure I didn't like Bella why does it matter to me any way she just my friend my beautiful smart funny friend crap why did I tell him I didn't like her and now Bella won't even talk to me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A.P.OV **(after Gym class)**

When Bella told me she was going on a date I nearly had a heart attack, Bella didn't like to date she always turned boys down when they asked, and also I knew for a fact that Bella liked Edward. And though he would never admit I knew he liked her too. The most shocking thing is she going out with CHAD, Edwards's best friend.

I always knew that boy was sneaky he's ruining everything Bella and Edward are meant to be and I'm not going to let _Chad_ mess it up but I already had a plan when Bella told me at gym about her date I called Rosalie for help after school. Her an Emmet were seniors and had gone on a class trip to Washington but I really needed her help.

B.P.O.V

Omg what have I gotten myself into a date with Chad, Edwards best friend? It was his fault for asking Edward all those stupid questions that made me mad Right? No Bella its Edward's fault your mad at him he said those things not Chad.

Chad just asked him I should be happy he did now I don't have to wonder how Edward feels about me. These are the things I argued with all day it was Friday evening and I was driving over to Edwards's house to meet Alice for my "makeover" before my date.

I tried to stop worrying as I pulled up to the driveway and hoped out of my truck I knocked on the door and Esme answered

"Hello Bella how are you doing?" Esme asked. She was like a second mother to me she always made me feel at home.

"Fine I'm hear to see Alice she's going to help me get ready for my um—date".

"Oh your date? With whom may I ask?" She sounded very curious

"Oh yeah um Chad?"

"Yes Chad, I know him he's a nice boy well have fun tonight" Esme said as she walked into the kitchen looking a little disappointed. I wonder why?

I walked up the stairs to Alice room passing Edward's he had his music blasting he probably doesn't even know I'm here not like it matters anyway.

I quietly knocked on Alice door she swung it open quickly as if she had been standing by it the whole time.

"Bella finally you're here. What took you so long I've been waiting forever" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

"Well I'm here now, lets get this over" I really didn't want to tortured anymore right now but if it made Alice happy, why not

"Well aren't you little Miss sunshine, come on this will be fun" she said pulling me to her bathroom it looked like the dressing room to a major Hollywood movie.

I sighed taking a seat to late to turn back now "Bella just go to your happy place this will be over in no time **(I couldn't help it lol) **

I did as Alice said and went to my happy place, my happy place was where I went to whenever her are Rosalie decided to play Bella Barbie at least the end results were always good hey no pain no gain right

Alice curled my hair into light curls and pinned half of them up and left some hanging in the front. Next she started on my make-up she used a dark blue color eyeliner to give me Smokey eyes she then put light gold eye shadow to top it off she added just a little gloss

"There perfeccct" Alice squealed

Before I even had a chance to look in the mirror she threw me my clothes and told me to get dressed she threw me a pair of dark skinny leg jeans and a dark blue tank top with gold designs of the front it looked like a really cute outfit until…… I saw the shoes no these weren't shoes these were…..HEELS is Alice serious I can't walk in heels also these looked to expensive **(outfit will be posted on profile shortly)**

"Bella just put on the shoes and get out here" Alice shouted as if reading my mind ugh that little pixie and her evil death trap she call shoes.

I finally put on the heels and walked out.

Alice was jumping up in down in place when she saw me "O M G Bella you look sooo hot" Alice nearly screamed

I finally walked over to the mirror and I had to admit I did look good the dark blue shirt complemented my pale skin and the heels made my legs look longer

"Thank you so much Alice" even though I hated to admit it I did look really great thanks to Alice "makeover"

"Oh no problem you look great Bella once he see's you" she trailed off

"You really think Chad will like it?" I wish Edward would…wait stop thinking about him ugh.

"Who?" Alice looked confused

"Um Chad my date…?"

"Oh yeah him yeah sure he'll like it" she said

Alice was hiding something from me but I didn't know what but I would find out just as I was about to ask her she interrupted me.

"Come let's go show Edward your new look" I really didn't want to see Edward right now but I couldn't tell Alice that because she'll want to know why so I just followed her to the hall in front of Edwards door.

"Edward" Alice called as she knocked on his door.

"What do you want Alice I don't feel like tal—"he said as he opened the door but stopped when he saw me.

"Bella"

E.P.O.V

I was sitting in my room listening to music trying to figure out my feeling for Bella I knew I liked her I just never realized how much until Chad asked her out ugh stupid Chad just then someone knocked on my door breaking me from my thought's I heard Alice voice.

"What do you want Alice I don't feel like tal—"I stopped mid sentence because standing next to my sister was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Bella.

"Bella"

**Authors Note**

**Not the best chapter in my opinion but will definitely make it up to you guys (sorry for any grammer problems I'm posting this at 2:00 in the morning will fix though.)**

**Next chapter longer E.P.O.V,Edwards's reaction to "makeover Bella", Bella and Chad's date and Please review and thanks for the alerts and reviews you guys rock**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier:Sadly I must say I own no character's but chad**

E.P.O.V

"Bella"

There standing at my door was Bella my best friend and the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

"So Edward how does Bella look for her date, with _Chad_". Was it just me or did Alice have to stress that she was going with Chad.

"Um well you look Amazing I mean—you look beautiful" Bella blushed at my comment she looked so beautiful when she blushed how hadn't I noticed that before.

"Thanks"

"Well Bella you have like 15 minutes till' Chad gets here why don't you hang with Edward" Alice was up to something.

"Um Alice I think I'm just going to hang with you" what was with Bella why is she mad at me ugh she won't even talk to me.

"No, Bella I actually need to talk to you" I said

"Well I got to call jasper so…um bye" Alice walked to her room leaving me and Bella.

"So you going to come in" Bella was just standing outside my door looking annoyed.

"Not like I have choice" I heard her mutter under her breath.

B.P.O.V

Why does he want to talk to me he was really starting to annoy me right now.

"So you going to come in" Edward asked me I realized I was still standing outside his room.

"Not like I have choice" I muttered under my breath, and walked pass Edward.

Usually I would have jumped on Edwards's bed and he would have sat next to me but it didn't seem right. So I sat on his couch he walked over to me by the couch and sat next to me I moved away a little I could tell he noticed but I couldn't be close to him right now it hurt to much everything he told Chad today replayed in my head.

"So you're going out with Chad?"

"Yeah"

"Oh I'm surprised he asked you out, I mean you're not really his type"

"Oh so what is his "type". I asked him sarcastically

"You know popular, cheerleader, blond, you know" he laughed, why did he have to say that I bet that was _his _type like Lauren.

"Well maybe he's doesn't want to be shallow like some people I know" I said angrily and stood up.

"What do you mean by that" Edward could be really stupid sometimes I wanted to scream at him that I was talking about him, I wanted to but I didn't I just couldn't.

"Look, just forget about it I have to go" I walked out before he could say anything else, I walked downstairs I hadn't realized how time passed Chad would be picking me up in 5 minutes.

Just as the doorbell rang Edward walked downstairs he answered the door and their stood Chad I never noticed how Chad looked before he had light brown hair that swept

over his eyes and light gray eyes, and a smile of a model. He was wearing dark blue fitted jeans with a chain hanging from them, with a DC shirt and a pair of converse. I wondered why I never noticed this before this just might be a good night after all.

E.P.O.V

I opened the door for Chad

"Hey Edward what's up?"

"Nothing dude I can't believe you and Bella are going on a date" I laughed but Chad wasn't paying attention as soon as he noticed Bella sitting there he was distracted Bella walked slowly up to him probably trying not to trip in her heels

"Wow Bella you look hot" Was that all Chad could say, you look hot. Bella looked much more than hot she looked beautiful, gorgeous and all he could say was _hot. _

"Um well thanks Chad you look pretty hot yourself" Ha Bella wasn't impressed by his comment.

There was an awkward silence when Chad finally spoke up.

"Well we better get going, bye Edward "

"Yeah, um bye Edward" Bella said quietly.

I watched as Chad grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the car, part of me wished she would pull away from him but I knew she wouldn't. I always knew Bella liked me as more than a friend but it never really bothered me but the truth that I could no longer deny was the fact that I liked her and when Chad asked her out I realized I, I loved her

Something happened though something changed between Bella and I. She no longer wanted to be around me she even picked mike over me I couldn't put my finger on it but I had a feeling that Bella was finally ready to move on with her life she was sick of waiting for her clueless best friend to realize he loved her.

B.P.O.V

As Chad grabbed my hand and led me to his car a sudden thought crossed my mind, Edward wasn't mine he never would be he was my best friend that was it and it was really time to let go and I knew exactly how

**Sorry it took so long to update I was on vacation in FL. And then of course I had to**

**Read Breaking Dawn well hope you enjoy the chapter it looks like Bella might just fall for Chad who knows?? (Opps I forgot I do hahaha) the next chapter will include Chad and Bella's date a conversation between Edward and Alice and much more. **

(Grammar errors will be fixed after I post it I have a habit of posting chapters late at night I will try and correct them ASAP)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry this is just an author's note, I have been busy with school

Hey guys sorry this is just an author's note, I have been busy with school. And at the moment I'm having a really hard time and was planning on putting out a new chapter this week, but I live in New Orleans and had to evacuate due to Hurricane Gustav so I don't know when I will be able to get it out. But the story will go on!

I want to thank all the people for all the review and alerts


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am sadly not the wonderful awesome amazing Stephenie Meyer just one of her biggest fans who likes to write but I do own Chad!!!! Yay**

**(Authors not at the end)**

E.P.O.V

Bella was gone, she was out having fun with my best friend but I couldn't let her go I had to fight for her. So I had to ask the one person who could help me.

"ALICE!" I screamed from downstairs. Alice came down with a smug smile on her face.

"Let me guess you need my help?" I just shook my head.

"Well all I have to say IT'S ABOUT TIME" Alice screamed the last part at me.

"You don't even know what I want Alice so just calm down"

"Oh yes I do" she sang

"Oh well Alice the great one tell me what I want?" I said obviously annoyed at her

"You want me to help you win over Bella since you were too stupid to notice you loved her and now she's dating you best friend.

"It's one date Alice there not dating!" I screamed at her but she just remained calm.

"Yeah well, it's only a matter of time….. Unless you do something about it?" she said.

"That's just it I don't know what to do or say and plus I think Bella's mad at me" ugh all this is just too confusing. When did my life become so complicated?

"Look I can help you, but it's up to you to make Bella realize how you feel, all the flowers in the world won't prove that to her Edward.

"I know Alice I just…… I really don't wan to lose her"

"Hey who said you were going to lose her even if she and Chad do start dating" I growled at her. "Whoa there down boy just saying if they did. She'd still be your best friend.

"Yeah, but I don't only want her as my best friend" I sighed. Alice was quiet for long moment.

"Hey Edward why did Chad ask her out anyway?"

"Um well you see I might have told him I wasn't interested in Bella" I said sheepishly

"Sheesh Edward why would you say that "

"I don't know I freaked he started questioning my feelings about Bella and I didn't know what to say so I just denied I had any" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair

"Look Edward I don't really know what to say – …"

"Well that's a First" I murmured sarcastically

"If you don't stop being rude I won't help you Edward" Alice said stubbornly crossing her arms and giving me a pointed look.

"Fine I'm sorry Alice"

"Good well first thing first you need to talk to Chad

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile

B.P.O.V

Chad, Well Chad was interesting we actually had a lot of fun on the date he's a actually a really cool guy I could definitely date him but I want to get to know him a little more even though I want to get over Edward doesn't mean I just going to jump right into a relationship with Chad

He took me to a really cool restaurant in Port Angelos (sp) and he was the perfect gentleman we talked about everything we didn't have a lot in common by the was really fun to be with after dinner we went to the annual fair he tried to win my a stuffed animal but kept losing but it didn't matter because I had a bunch at home that Edward always won me

_The most memorable part of the date was the end._

_We just pulled up at my house Chad walked me to the door this was the part that I was most nervous about._

"_Thanks Chad I really had fun tonight" I said blushing slightly. He chuckled_

"_Thanks for letting me take you, so I was wondering if you would um be my girlfriend?" he looked hopeful but I not sure if I should start dating when I still love Edward._

_"Um how about we get to know each other and just date and if it works out then yes I'll be your girlfriend" he had the biggest grin on by time I finished i thought his face would crack but he pulled me into a hug and it felt comfortable and easy there was no pain when he was near me maybe we could work after all._

_" That's all I ask for thanks Bella this means a lot to me I know we'd be perfect together" he kissed me on the cheek and waved good bye as I walked through the door and got in his car _

_He was so sure we'd be perfect together but I barely knew if i was over Edward i guess i just need time to think.  
_

I've been avoiding Edward this whole weekend and it's giving me time to think. I didn't know what to say to him I know he wasn't happy over me and Chad but after our date I realized just how sweet of a guy Chad is he just what I need to get over Edward and who knows I may just fall for him……

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

E.P.O.V

Okay today's finally Monday and Bella can't avoid me anymore, yup that's just what she did this entire weekend she AVOIDED me, her best friend. While she avoided me I tried my hardest to avoid Chad and all the talk of his Date with Bella which was really difficult since every time he called he tried to tell me about it but there's was no way I could stop him today.

I parked my Volvo in the school parking lot and started walking to first period class just as I was turning the corner I saw Chad hugging Bella goodbye outside her class when she noticed me she quickly dashed through the door.

Before I could turn to leave Chad spotted me.

"Edward, dude what's up I've been trying to call you all weekend" Chad yelled while running towards me.

"I've been busy this weekend I'll talk to you later I have class" I said quickly while trying to walk away

"Bro we're in the same class" he laughed while hitting me in the back

"Yeah I forgot, so what you want to tell me"

"Oh I wanted to tell you about my date with Bella it was amazing I swear I'm in love with this girl" Chad laughed while I cringed who isn't in love with Bella.

"Anyway it was just perfect I took her to this restaurant in Port A then we went to the fair they had I never knew Bella was so …… I mean I don't know how to describe her she's just incredible I mean not only is she beautiful but she's also smart not like when I tried going out with Jessica who couldn't hold a conversation without saying like fifty million times. But Bella can she's just so---"

"She's my best friend I know how Amazing beautiful and smart she is I don't need you telling me" I snapped at Chad but he really didn't need to rub in what I already knew.

"Just chill Edward if you didn't want to hear about the date then just say so" Chad said annoyed that I snapped at him.

"I think it's obvious I don't want to talk about it" I said as we made our way in to class taking a seat in the back I said still angry.

Chad just sighed and took his seat thank the dancing monkeys he shut up but there was one thing I couldn't stop wondering about.

"Um hey Chad are you and Bella you know official now" I asked nervously.

"I thought you didn't want to hear about our date" his asked in a mocking tone

"I was just wondering you know since Bella is my best friend"

"Well why don't you ask her then" he said still annoyed.

"Seriously Chad are you guys dating"

"Whatever's up with you Edward you just need chill out but if you must know were not official" he said and I let out a sigh of relief

"We're not official yet" and there goes the relief.

"What do you mean yet?" I asked almost fainting I was really becoming a drama queen recently and that's kind of disturbing.

"Well Bella said she really likes me "ouch that hurt.

"but she doesn't want to jump into a relationship so we decided we would date awhile before becoming official" Chad words burned through me she really likes him she barely knows him she's supposed to like me be in love with me not Chad or anyone else but I screwed it up just like I do every good thing in my life and Bella by far was the best.

School passed slowly finally it was lunch before I could make it to the line Alice pulled me into the hallway.

"So" she asked I just stared at her ever since my conversation with Chad I've been numb which I guess was good since I couldn't feel pain I couldn't feel anything.

"Jupiter to Edward' Alice always told me that ever since we were little she said I wasn't normal so I had to be from Jupiter it was a weird thing to say but she was Alice so it was to be expected .

"What Alice?"

"What happened" she looked concern

"Nothing Alice it's too late she likes him I rather be her friend then nothing I'm over it I'm okay" I stuttered the last part out she could tell I was lying.

"You're lying why are you giving up you love her she loves you to she's just hurt make her realize Edward" I just stood there staring at her

"How I'm I supposed to make her realize when I didn't even realize until she left me until I loss her"

"You just have to prove it to her Edward, did you talk to Chad about how you really feel about her"

"No it's not that easy Alice"

"What's not easy geez you're so stubborn if only guys could be more like my Jasper" Alice continued to ramble on until I couldn't listen anymore.

"Okay Alice I'll try to talk to Chad about Bella but I'm not promising now I'm hungry so if you don't mind I'll be going.

All my thoughts about eating were gone when I saw Bella sitting at our usual table I decided to try and talk to her.

I walked over to the table and everyone turned to look at me except Bella who suddenly became concentrated on her food.

"Um Bella do you mind if I talk to you" I said as calmly as possible I didn't want this to end up like the last time we talked.

"Uh sure" she said quietly I led her out to the back of the school so no one would hear us

"Hey" I said quietly

"Hey" she said back quietly to me

"I wanted to apologize for last night I didn't mean it like that any guy would want you they'd be stupid if they didn't" yup and I was the biggest idiot of them all. She muttered something quietly that I didn't catch

"Look Edward I forgive but it just hurt it hurt a lot especially from you" she said sadly I couldn't help it I grabbed her and………………………………….

**Opps what did he do I wonder?**

**Okay so I have finally updated!!!!!! All thanks to (peaceloveandedward there are dots to separate each word but it won't let me post it using it)  
**

**Who helped me write this chapter and gave me the awesome idea of Chad and Edward conversation which I hope was good ? Next Chapter we'll get to see how Bella feels her first they back from school and how she feels after talking to Edward I call it my middle of the story Cliffy!!!!! Lol so now that I back in the flow of writing I hope I can improve the story Quick question do you guys prefer longer or shorter chapters? I always try to make my chapters longer but let me know guys also check out ****(peaceloveandedward there are dots to separate each word but it won't let me post it using it)**** stories if you haven't already**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****Once upon a time in a kingdom far away a girl made a wish on a shooting star, she wished to own twilight sadly the shooting star burst out laughing and asked if people can stop wishing for that cause it's never going to happen. (nope I don't own it the awesome S.M does)**

**

* * *

  
**

**B.P.O.V**

We were at lunch when it happened I guess Edward finally worked up the nerve to come talk to me secretly I hoped he wouldn't have.

I didn't know what to say to him I knew it wouldn't be best to say I was mad at him because I have been hopelessly in love with him my entire life for some reason I don't think that conversation would play out nice.

Edward led us behind the school away from the lunch crowd.

We talked he apologized about what happened last night but I wasn't so sure how I felt.

"Look Edward I forgive you but it just hurt a lot especially coming from you" I told him, even I noticed how let down I sounded.

Before I could finish, Edward pulled me into his arms and started leaning down I quickly pulled away from him I didn't know what he was going to do but I knew it would only make things worse between us.

"Edward I think it be best if we both took some time away from each other, I need to figure things out. And until I do I don't think we can be friends". With that said I took off running.

That night I went home and cried I cried for everything I cried for the stupid girl who fell in love with her best friend. I cried for the best friend who was too stupid to notice how much the girl was hurting. I cried for the boy who got stuck in the middle of this whose heart doesn't deserve to break. I cried for the love I have to let go of and friendship I would lose.

**I tear my heart open I sew myself shut **

**My weakness is that I can't do much**

**And the scars remind us that the past**

**Is real I tear my heart open just to feel**

**Scars- Papa Roach **

**E.P.O.V**

There were two things I was clear on I could give Bella her time and let her move on with her life….. Or I could fight for her and everything we should be even though I was too stupid to realize it.

One last look at her as she turned away from me and I made my decision I would let her have her time

I went home and cried I cried for the stupid boy who never realized he had everything he could ever want in front of his eyes. I cried for the friendship I most likely lost and I cried for the relationship I would never have, with the only girl I could ever truly love.

**I can't help you fix yourself but at least **

**I could say I tried I'm sorry but I gotta move**

**On with my own life.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sorry about the short chapter but I needed to write this. So Bella thought Edward kissing her would make things bad??? I thought it would make things better dang characters have a mind of their own! **

**So my laptop has officially died but its okay….. I guess lol cause I just got my desktop only thing is I don't have the wireless internet card built in it and until I get it put in I'm sharing my mom's internet card thingy which is so annoying so it takes me a while to update cause my mom swears she uses the internet more than I do…… yeah right **

**P.S guys totally need to edit chap sry :(**** but I really wanted to post it for you guys and I needed to get it out the way so maybe we could work on getting Edward and Bella together …… if they ever get together lol**


End file.
